yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Duel 014
〈後編〉 | romaji = Ejiputo kara Kita Otoko | english = The Man from Egypt (Part 2) | japanese translated = The Man from Egypt (Part 2) | chapter number = 14 }} "The Man from Egypt (Part 2)" is the fourteenth chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' manga. This chapter was originally printed in the Weekly Shōnen Jump magazine in Japanese. Its first English release was in the Shonen Jump magazine. It has been reprinted in volume 2 of the tankōbon and volume 2 of the bunkoban. Summary Shadi's meeting with Dark Yugi Inside Yugi's soul, Shadi has found two soul rooms. One is pure, containing no signs of darkness. Inside the more eerie one, he is confronted by the other Yugi, who challenged him to a game. Shadi stares silently at Dark Yugi. Dark Yugi asks him if he's afraid and tells him to show some courage. Shadi has visited many people's soul rooms in his time, but there is always been only one room. He finds this room cold and dark. He spots hieroglyphics along the walls and realizes that this room is like an Ancient Egyptian pharaoh's tomb. Dark Yugi says that he doesn't know what power Shadi used to find this place, but demands that he explain why he's here. Shadi laughs that from Dark Yugi's perspective, he's an unwanted guest and answering that is the least he can do. He announces that he came to discover the secrets of the Millennium Puzzle, which is one of the Millennium Items. The story of the Items dates back 3000 years to the Valley of the Kings, Shadi explains, that as written in the Pert Em Hru, they were made by the magicians, who served the Pharaohs in order to punish thieves, who would defile tombs of Pharaohs and steal treasures. Dark Yugi asks if Shadi came here with a Millennium Item. Shadi explains the powers of the Millennium Key; it opens the door to people's soul rooms, where one can discover everything about the person; who they are, what they love and fear and even what they don't know about themselves. He also tells him about the other Item he possesses, the Millennium Scales, which are used to weigh the sins of a person on trial. However he doesn't know the powers of the Millennium Puzzle because it has never been solved. To find out, he has entered Dark Yugi's soul and if the power is needed, he shall draw it into his bloodline. Dark Yugi confirms that the power Shadi seeks does exist within his room, but won't allow Shadi to see it so easily. He says that Shadi knows the routine; this is a game, a Shadow Game. The Shadow Game Dark Yugi explains the rules of the game, Labyrinth Treasure Hunt. Somewhere within the soul is his true room. If Shadi can find, he'll find what he's looking for. Shadi smirks that he has one power that he didn't tell Dark Yugi about; When he enters someone's soul room, he can redecorate it to control the person or even destroy their personality. With that, he accepts the challenge. 's soul room.]] Dark Yugi laughs that the game is more dangerous than Shadi knows. The rest of the room appears and Shadi finds himself in a maze of stairways and doors. Yugi shouts "Game start!" and Shadi looks around bewildered. Dark Yugi asks what's wrong, the game won't start until Shadi takes the first step. Shadi looks ahead and sees countless doors, only one of which leads to the true room. In order to find it, he starts opening the doors one by one. After opening the first door, a stone pillar is dropped from above. Shadi leaps away and falls back to dodge it. As Shadi gets back up, Dark Yugi asks if he gives up and remarks that at this rate, he might get himself into trouble. Dark Yugi slips through the wall, telling Shadi that he'll be waiting in the room. falls through the floor.]] Shadi tries a few more doors. He comments that this soul is tightly closed against strangers. Although it seeks to confuse him, he refuses to give up, as he must know the secret of the Millennium Puzzle. Shadi enters a room and finds Dark Yugi sitting on a throne. He wonders of this could be the true room, but the floor under him collapses, leaving him hanging onto the floor with one hand. Shadi fears that if he falls, he'll be lost in this soul forever. Dark Yugi stands over the hole and asks if he should push Shadi in, but offers him his hand and helps him out. Shadi thanks Dark Yugi, but Dark Yugi still doesn't like Shadi's habit of peeking into other people's souls and advises him to leave. Shadi asks if he's lost the game, but Dark Yugi replies "No... this is just the beginning". Shadi says farewell and departs. Museum Back in the museum, Shadi is now on his knees, catching his breath in front of the regular Yugi. Shadi thinks to himself that he entered Yugi's soul to test him, but instead was tested himself. Yugi asks Shadi if he's okay. He tells him that he closed his eyes and stopped moving. Shadi says that he is alright and that Yugi is a strange boy. He takes the Millennium Puzzle out from inside his robes and hands it to Yugi, saying he believes that it's his. Yugi celebrates and thanks Shadi. Shadi smiles that Yugi doesn't need to thank him, as he is already in Yugi's debt. Yugi is confused by this and wonders if he's done anything for Shadi. Shadi explains that it was the other Yugi, but Yugi laughs at the idea of there being another him. Shadi realizes that Yugi is unaware of his other self, but when they join the true power of the Millennium Puzzle shall be awakened. He asks Yugi his name. Yugi replies that it's Yugi. Shadi then tells him that he must discover his other self and solve the riddle of the power of the Millennium Puzzle, as it is the destiny of the person who solves it. As Shadi leaves, he tells Yugi his name, saying it is the first time he's ever told anyone that. Yugi looks back at Shadi baffled and Shadi says that there is one more person he must put on trial; another man who defiled the territory of the Gods. Yugi narrates that something was about to happen; something that would make him face Shadi again. Appearances Debuts are in bold. Anime adaptions Toei Episode 5 of the Toei anime, , is based on this and Duel 13. Differences included: * Shadi was shown being subject to more traps as he searches for Dark Yugi's soul room, including being flooded and set alight. NAS The NAS anime is based on the manga after volume 7, so this story is skipped. Instead Yugi is made meet Shadi at a much later stage, near the end of Duelist Kingdom. This is done in episode 40, ". Differences included: * Yugi had the Millennium Puzzle with him, when he encountered Shadi. * Yugi is aware of Dark Yugi's existence at this point. * Shadi was searching for the thief who stole the Millennium Eye, rather than learn the powers of the Millennium Puzzle. * Shadi does not explain the powers of the Millennium Key or Scales, nor does he mention that he doesn't know the powers of the Millennium Puzzle. There isn't even any mention that he has the Scales. * Shadi explains that the powers of the 7 Millennium Items is enough to conquer the world. * Shadi does not mention that he can uses the Millennium Key to redecorate soul rooms. * The English dub of the episode does not mention that the search is a game. * Dark Yugi hid himself at the beginning of the game. Shadi had to find Dark Yugi, rather than the correct room. * The English dub of the episode omits the part where Dark Yugi is sitting on a throne before Shadi. * Shadi is saved by the regular Yugi, rather than Dark Yugi. * The game ends when Yugi asks Dark Yugi to release Shadi from it. This is omitted in the English dub. * After Shadi is rescued, he and Yugi enter another room, which is filled with slabs of Duel Monster Spirits. The two are confronted by the Dark Magician. Shadi says he'll use the power of the Millennium Key to Summon the Dark Magician's nemesis, the Blue-Eyes White Dragon from the monster carved below them, but Yugi insists that the Dark Magician wouldn't hurt him and asks the magician to let them pass. To Shadi's surprise, this works and he deduces that Yugi must be the prophesied chosen one. * Shadi apologizes for wrongly suspecting Yugi. This is excluded from the English version. * Yugi asks Shadi to tell him more, but Shadi leaves warning that the thief, who stole the Millennium Eye will come after the Millennium Puzzle. Yugi wonders if Shadi means Yami Bakura, although the Millennium Ring was thrown away. The English dub excludes Yugi suspecting Bakura. * Before leaving, Shadi tells Yugi that they will meet again.